Liar
by Samhopelove
Summary: Trixie and Mart have been keeping a secret from the bobwhites. What will happen? It is not the same as my other story! Sucky at summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

Liar

**Author note: It's kind of dumb, but I write this almost two years ago and I'm really bored so I thought I might as well post this.**

_At the clubhouse. . ._

"_I wonder where Dan is. Trixie asked to Honey, her best friend._

_"I hope he's okay."Honey said._

_"He better be here," Mart grumbled._

_Just then Dan came in came in._

_"Are you ok?" Honey asked._

_"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Dan said a little crossly._

_"You just haven't been yourself lately," Brian said finally speaking up._

_"Well I'm fine, okay?" Dan replied._

"_I don't think so," Jim said._

_To everyone's surprise except Mart's, Trixie said in an acid tone, "Jim, just leave him alone! It's none of our business."_

_With that Trixie turned on her heel and left._

_It was dead silent until Mart spoke up, "I'll be right back."_

"_What was all that about?" Jim wondered._

_No one answered because no one knew._

_**Outside near the woods. . .**_

"_You okay Tiffany?" Mart asked._

"_Mark, you know you shouldn't call me that." Tiffany hissed._

"_Just as you shouldn't call me Mark," Mark said. _

"_Well its better than calling you your real name,"_

"_I know."_

"_We're going to have to tell them soon aren't we?"_

"_Yea, but we should probably wait until Hallie's here."_

"_At least her nickname is her real name, unlike us," After a brief hesitation Trixie spoke up again, "Looks like we're going to have to call Hallie."_

"_Yea, you always were jealous that she could keep her real name and appearance, but we couldn't."_

"_I know, but I got over that a long time ago."_

"_Not to change the subject, but we better head back or they are going to come looking for us and might overhear what we are saying._

"_You can go back, while I go call Hallie."_

"_Fine, I'll make some excuse why you didn't come back right away."_

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem, sis."_

_Then they both went their separate ways._

_Back at the clubhouse. . ._

"_Do you think we should go and find them?" Honey said._

"_No," Brian said a bit too quickly._

_Four pairs of eyes looked at him with a question in their eyes._

_Just then someone with blond hair and blue eyes came in. At first their thought was it was Trixie, but then they realized it was Mart. They don't call them 'almost twins' for nothing._

_Before they could get in a word edgewise Mart held up his hand and said, "She is just in a pissy mood right now so she went to crabapple farm to cool off. She will be back in a little bit."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**_Author's note: Hope you like it:) I wrote it up quick so if its bad, sorry! I wanted to say thank you to JJsgirl2, ChicagoBaby14, and clutzy101 for reviewing! and anyone else who read the story! Also to clutzy101 I will next chapter I just don't have the time. I'm techinally not suppose to be on here, but my parents never said I couldn't be on here either! lol:)  
_**

_**At Crabapple farm. . .**_

"_Listen Hallie, you need to come down here."_

"_Why? What's going on? Did you blow your cover?"_

"_It's time to tell them and no I did not blow my cover . . . completely."_

"_Alex! Tell me exactly what happened!"_

"_Well, I kind of um acted a little out of character when Jim started questioning Dan about where he was."_

"_O, Ya and you have a crush on him," Hallie said teasingly._

"_I do not and you know that!" Trixie hissed._

"_Whatever you say, sis," Hallie said in a patronizing tone._

"_Anyways, you are right. It's better to tell them now before they get suspicious and then ask you out in public and we have to involve more people and then chief would get more pist off. I should be able to get a flight today and arrive there tomorrow." Hallie continued._

"_Ok, thanks sis."_

"_You're welcome, Alex, but remember next mission try NOT to blow our cover."_

"_Right, sorry."_

"_It's ok, but gosh you are so gullible." _

_Trixie heard laughing on the other end. All Trixie did was simply roll her eyes._

"_Do you want to call the chief or should I?"_

_That shut up Hallie's laughing real quickly._

"_I guess I will." Hallie said reluctantly._

"_Thx Hallie! You are the best!"_

"_So I'm told. Hallie said dryly. Bye!"_

"_Bye."_

"_I better go down to the clubhouse quick before whatever excuse Mart said runs out its time limit. Why did Mrs. Belden have to take forever to go to the grocery Store? Trixie thought. O, well at least I could get a hold of Hallie." With that she started to walk really quickly towards the clubhouse._

_**Back at the clubhouse. . .**_

_With that everyone stopped there questioning, but that didn't mean that stopped their questioning in their heads. Di was thinking it was a bit weird. First, Trixie snapped at Jim. Second, Mart went out to help Trixie to cool off. Third, after Mart came back he said Trixie went to cool off, but Trixie didn't have that short of a fuse and Jim didn't really say anything bad. Also, normally she can brush off her temper within a few minutes. Besides she knows we have to help Mr. Maypenny. I have a feeling they aren't telling us something or it could just be Trixie rubbing off on me. She thought sheepishly. Honey and Dan were having similar thoughts. Jim was just trying to figure out what he did wrong. Brian's thoughts were jumping from one thing to the next and weren't making much sense._

"_So I guess we better go and wash the windows and clean up Mr. Maypenny's house like we promised we would before he went on vacation," Brian said hesitantly._

"_Your right. We can't wait for Trixie forever," Jim said._

"_Ya. . ."Mart said._

"_Hey don't we get to vote!" Di said angrily._

"_Sure, sure," Mart said hastily._

"_Go ahead what's your vote." Dan said._

"_I think we should wait for her." Di said. "Right, Honey?"_

"_Right! You guys can go right on ahead. Besides than you can do the housework. All by yourselves," Honey said with a smirk._

"_On second thought I think we should wait for her, too." Dan exclaimed nervously._

"_Ya, it wouldn't be the same without her," Jim said._

"_Ya," Brian and Mart echoed._

_Just then Trixie walked in. . . _

"_Hey, guys" Trixie said. "Sorry about that."_

"_It's ok," Diana said. "We need to get going now though."_

"_Ok," Trixie exclaimed._

_Everyone filed out of the clubhouse and headed towards Mr. Maypenny's. The boys were in front of the group while the girls were lagging back._

"_Is everything ok, Trixie? You seem . . . tense." Honey whispered._

"_Huh? I'm fine. Perfectly perfect." Trixie said with a grin. "What about you guys? You could cut the tension with a knife back there."_

"_Just the boys thinking they are better than us."Diana said with a shrug. "But we set them straight."_

_They had manic grins on their faces now. _

"_How . . .?" Trixie said._

"_We threatened them with housework." Di said with a wicked grin._

"_Brilliant," Trixie responded with a grin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry that it has been so long since I updated! Sorry this chapter is probably not going to be very good:/ I've been very busy lately and I have been updating one of my other stories. Which will updated either today or tomorrow:) Good news is that I have been done with track and my semster project is done and I'm graduating soon! (From the eighth grade):)**

"_Ok, so Trixie why don't you go and clean the bathrooms while Di can vacuum and Honey can dust. Dan and Mart can fill the birdfeeders and finally Jim and I will wash the windows." Brian commanded. _

_By the time he was done talking everyone was already heading toward their jobs. Although Trixie was mumbling underneath her breath saying, "Sexist," and "Why do all boys seem to think they are better than girls?"_

"_Trixie I can here you!" Brian exclaimed._

"_Good! I meant you too!" Trixie said smiling._

_With that everyone went to work. _

An hour later. . . (**AN: I don't want to bore you with the details :)**

"_Good job folks! Mr. Maypenny will be proud." Brian exclaimed._

_At that everyone just stared at him._

"_Dude did someone switch you with your dad or something?" Dan said shock in his voice._

"_No!" Brian snapped, "I'm just happy we got it done ok?"_

_Everyone nodded their heads. _

"_Well I got to go and watch the twins, Claire and Zoey. Bye" Di said and turned to leave._

"_Wait! Di, do you need any help?" Mart said._

"_Nope, but thanks for asking." Di said with a smile._

_As she went out of view Honey turned to Trixie and asked, "Do you want to sleep over?"_

"_Um, I can't I need to finish the essay due for Mr. Smith's class. I haven't even started it yet." Trixie lied._

"_Ok, then see you." Honey said and she too left to go. Everyone else rushed off to get home. Everyone that is; except Mart and Trixie. They were trailing behind and talking in whispers._

"_So did you reach Hallie?"_

"_Yeah she should be here by tomorrow." _

"_Good. Is she telling chief?"_

"_Yes, Thank God! Otherwise I would have been screwed."_

"_I don't get why you always seem so nervous when you start talking to him."_

"_Well. . . we normally have a heart to heart about Mom and Dad."_

"_O you too?"_

"_Sadly, yes."_

"_O that stinks."_

"_Do you think the . . ."_

"_Tiff!"_

"_Opps! Sorry!"_

"_It's ok, but what if one of THEM had heard you!"_

"_I'm sorry ok? I won't let it happen again. I promise!"_

"_I hope so, Alex. Are you ok because lately you seem to be slipping up and you normally never do?"_

"_I don't know."_

_With that they trailed off into silence the rest of the way home._

_Later that night. . ._

_Shadows were being cast everywhere, but one shadow was slowly getting bigger and bigger as it crept closer and closer to Trixie's bed. Trixie suddenly kicked the 'shadow' in the stomach and it made a quiet thump as it landed on the floor._

"_Alex! Watch it! It's me!" the shadow whispered._

"_O sorry. . . Hallie." Alex said sheepishly." What were you doing creeping around anyways? I thought you were coming in tomorrow?"_

"_I was, but I was closer than I said I was. . . So here I am! Besides this way we can plan better on how you are going to tell them."_

"_What do you mean I'm going to tell them. I thought we were all going to tell them!" Alex hissed softly._

"_Fine! We will." Hallie said._

"_Do you have any ideas on how to tell them? The only one I can think of is to just say " Hey I work for the FFIFAD agency ever heard of that before? Yeah well "Mart", Hallie and I work for them. We have since Mart was 17, Hallie was 16 and I was 15. O, did I mention we aren't who you think we are? And so forth and so forth." Alex said sarcastically._

"_Hmm. . . that might work, but are you sure you can trust everyone?" Hallie said. _

"_I think so."Alex said hesitantly. _

"_Alex you have to know so!" Hallie said. "Otherwise it's a threat to the agency and it can cost people their lives including ours."_

"_Well Matt thinks it's a good idea and he's the oldest out of all of us. Besides maybe one of them can help us."_

"_True."_

"_So did you find any new clues?"_

"_Yeah, which is why I was closer then I let on because I was hacking into Mr. Wheeler's computer in New York. I don't think he's the master mind of it or even if he's a part of it at all."_

"_Really, but I thought a lot of evidence pointed towards him?"_

"_I thought so too, but unless it's his wife. It has to be one of the others!"_

"_O shit!"_

"_My thoughts exactly; in the meantime I better go back out and I will come back in the morning. Ok?"_

"_Fine."_

_With that Hallie crawled out the window and disappeared into the night. Alex then went back to bed and promptly fell asleep although she tossed and turned all night wondering even in her dreams what was going to happen to tomorrow when they told them._

**Author's note: I will try to update soon:) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: hi! I know I haven't uploaded in a long time, but I've been really busy and no one seems to like the story anymore so I'm going to discontinue it. So hopefully I can update the other stories soon:) I had planned on updating my story secrets but my pen drive or whatever you call it is broken which had a load of story ideas and half- finished chapters:( **


End file.
